


Getting Luke Back

by w_x_2



Category: The Following
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Suicidal Thoughts, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds out his twin is alive, naturally he does everything in his power to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Luke Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 30th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

“Hey Ryan. How are you?”

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Guess who.” And a split second after, “It's Mark.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Luke,” he answers.

 

“He's dead,” Ryan replies.

 

“You wouldn't have passed up such a good opportunity to try to get some information on us, so I'm sure you fixed him up all nice and good,” Mark smiles.

 

“You left him for dead.”

 

Mark takes a few seconds to count to three and says, “I'm feeling good right now so–” he gets cut off.

 

“You got nothing for me.”

 

“You're wrong Ryan, and you see, this is quite important for me. So right now I am gonna show you two of my three playing cards. First up there's Mike.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

Mark puts his phone on loudspeaker and then goes back to the text message he had prepared before calling Ryan and hits the send button. “I just sent you a text, open it.”

 

“If you have hurt him-” Ryan begins to threaten.

 

“Honesty is gonna go a long way in this one so I'll tell you the truth: I really, _really_ wanted to hurt him, but I didn't.”

 

“Let me see speak to him,” Ryan demands.

 

“There will be no speaking,” Mark assures.

 

“How do I know he's still alive?” Ryan retorts.

 

“Like I said: honesty. I took that picture just before I called you.” Mark loads up a new text, and goes to the picture gallery to attach another picture.

 

“How do I know that's the truth?”

 

“You're gonna have to trust my word,” Mark answers. “Besides, I took another picture.” Mark presses the send button once again. “My second card, Maxine, your niece.”

 

“You bastard,” Ryan screams down the phone. “If you have done anything to them I will hunt you down like we did Luke, and then kill you _and_ your brother.”

 

“Well, you _could_ do that, but like I said, and like you've seen, they're fine at the moment.”

 

“Let me speak to them,” Ryan demands again.

 

“No,” Mark declines quite clearly.

 

“If you hurt them-”

 

“Well, that depends on you.” Mark elaborates, “Getting Mike depends on you getting me my brother, _alone_. Getting Maxine back depends on his unharmed delivery.”

 

“He's plenty harmed already,” Ryan disdainfully remarks.

 

“I spoke to him three hours ago, make sure you don't harm him any further,” Mark states. “And Ryan,” Mark threatens. “Don't forget there's a third card in my stack still.”

 

“Who?” Ryan demands.

 

“I'll let you keep on guessing, but the third person depends on us safely getting away. And just so you know, while each successful step will consecutively give you each of them, if you fail to meet any of the steps, I will kill them _all_.”

 

Ryan is silent, probably getting ready for whichever threat he's cooking up, but Mark doesn't let him stew.

 

“I'll send you a few instructions on where to head when you have Luke. You have 45mins.”

 

“That's not near enough tim-”

 

“You're smart Ryan, figure it out,” Mark says as a departing note and then hangs up.

 

* * *

 

 

The truth is, Mark _needs_ this to go well. He should have never left his brother behind, and he's been miserable without Luke, seriously debating whether he could go on without him.

 

To get a call from him, to know that he's alive, it was a shock, but such a relief, and he _needs_ him back. So even though he only has a short window of time, he does things right.

 

He gets a police car so that Mike and Maxine are safely tucked in the back, restrained with prisoner's restrains, cuffed at the wrists with a chain linked around their waist and their feet which are also cuffed. Then he tapes their mouths because he has no patience to hear them squabble, or for them to wind him up so that he gets angry and things go wrong.

 

No. This is gonna go right.

 

Mark straps a bomb vest to each of them so that Ryan will both be distracted and also take him seriously, but he keeps them inactive right up until they reach the exchange location.

 

He's got a gun but doesn't plan on using it. He came to do an honest trade, he just wants Luke back by his side, moving in synchronisation with him, being one another's shadow.

 

He gives Ryan the last instruction on how to get to him and keeps on watching the traffic cameras on the laptop inside the police car which he has hacked to make sure Ryan doesn't have any backup.

 

It's gonna go right. Textbook _right_. At least for him and his twin.

 

Mark gets out of the car when Ryan stops his car a good space in front of them. He waves at Ryan and then rounds the car to the other side, opens the passenger's front door, clicks the button to open the back window, closes the front door back up and then steps to the side so that he can stand in front of the open window.

 

“Hands,” he says to Mike who is looking angry despite –or probably also because of– the tape across his mouth. Mark check his wrist cuffs are still correctly in place and then opens the door. He grabs Mike by the arm, helping him to get out due to his restricted movements compliment of the restraints which he checks all the way down Mike's waist and ankles to make sure everything is still firmly locked and still in the same manner as when Mark had put them on him.

 

“Good,” Mark praises, standing up straight once again. “Let's go.”

 

Mark closes the door, and walks Mike across to Maxine's side. He cuffs Mike to the car with a spare set of cuffs which he takes from a back pocket in his trousers and then does the same process to get Maxine ready to get out of the car.

 

He goes back to Mike. “Almost forgot,” he reveals and reaches inside Mike's overflowing jacket to activate his bomb vest. “Don't be stupid now,” he advises.

 

He reaches in to activate Maxine's bomb vest and then let's her out of the car too before he checks the rest of her restraints are also in place and uncuffing Mike from the car to Maxine.

 

“Let's go,” he instructs.

 

He walks them to the front of the car and waits for Ryan to come out of his own car.

 

“Hey,” he greets with a wide smile like him and Ryan are good friends.

 

“Give them to me.”

 

“Ryan,” Mark tuts and he tilts his head. “Let me have a look at Luke.”

 

“We're here, you sai-”

 

Mark interrupts him, “Yes I did, and I plan to hold my side of the bargain,” he assures but continues without waiting. “But I said you'd have to get me Luke and I haven't seen him yet.”

 

“Well gimme one of them back and then I'll get him out of the car.”

 

“And I suppose you want Maxine?” Mark asks but he doesn't give Ryan enough time for answer yet again. “You remember that honesty thing we talked about?” he rhetorically asks while he walks to stand by Maxine's side rather than being behind them.

 

Mark opens up Maxine's outer jumper so he can show Ryan the bomb vest underneath.

 

He smiles towards Ryan and then opens Mike's similar jacket to also show Ryan the identical bomb vest strapped to Mike before he walks back around to stand behind Mike and Maxine once more. When there he makes sure to hold onto the cuffs holding them together, just in case, although they wouldn't be able to move very far away or very fast due to the restrictive restraints.

 

Mark doesn't get to say anything before Ryan boasts. “You wouldn't blow them up, not when Luke is in such close proximity and all you want is to have him back.”

 

Mark smiles wide. “Right you are. Well done.” Mark doesn't bother sarcastically clapping although he really wants to but instead grabs his phone with his free hand.

 

“As you can see, they both have 20 minutes on their vests, but this phone is actually a trigger,” he says waving the phone in the air so Ryan can clearly see it. “I won't blow up Mike and Max over here, but if you don't let me see Luke within the next 30 seconds, I _will_ blow up your dearest Claire.”

 

Ryan is immediately shocked, dumbfounded. Whilst Mike, he twitches, alarmed.

 

“Time is ticking Ryan,” Mark warns.

 

Ryan is stuck to the ground and Mark really wants to still have the bargaining chip of Claire's location, plus the potential of being able to blow her up in the future if the twins can't safely get away, so he says, “Joe is not the only one who can fake his death.” Mark looks at his watch. “Nineteen, eighteen..” he counts down, and Mark suggests. “Ask Mike.” Mark leans over between Mike and Maxine and grabs an end of Mike's tape but Mike moves his face away. “He knows what I'm talking about.” Mark smiles as he brings his hand back down. “But I suggest you get Luke out of the car at the same time.”

 

“Is it true?” Ryan demands of Mike as he rounds the car. “Damn it, Mike,” Ryan must see something in Mike's expression because he steps to the back of the car and immediately opens a door.

 

Ryan's not very patient with Luke, quickly manhandles him out of the car so that Luke who is cuffed only by his wrists, stumbles and has to catch himself. Mark's heart beats faster as he lays eyes on his twin, but he makes sure to keep a cool head.

 

“I told you not to harm him any further,” Mark warns as he kicks Maxine to her knees which consequently takes Mike down as well, swaps the phone to his other hand and takes the gun from the hem at the back of his trousers so he can point it at Maxine's head.

 

“I haven't!” Ryan protests as his eyes open wide as he walks Luke forward with one hand and extends the other as though able to stop Mark from shooting Maxine.

 

“He hasn't,” Luke confirms, rolling his eyes.

 

Mark has to quieten the gasp coming out of his throat at hearing his brother's voice and at seeing him rolling his eyes.

 

“Be nicer,” Mark warns.

 

“What have you done with Claire?” Ryan asks, stopping in his tracks now that Mark has tucked the gun away.

 

“Oh, if you're thinking I took her you're mistaken. She's at her safehouse,” he informs. “I rigged it with explosives,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“Going off at the same time as theirs? How am I going to have time to get to her?”

 

“No,” Mark answers. “I was generous, hers is set to go off in a little under two hours. I have a code I have to input every 10minutes. Actually. Hang on.” Mark checks his wrist watch for show. “Oops, let me do that now.”

 

He makes a show of bringing his phone up again, and of pressing keys on his phone. He's lied about this one, it  _is_ set to go off in under just two hours if Mark doesn't choose to make it go off sooner, but it doesn't need a pin every 10 minutes. But he wants Luke, _now_ , so what's a little lying?

 

He pockets his phone and scoots down to unlock the cuffs keeping Max and Mike together and then helps Mike up. “Off you go,” Mark instructs.

 

Mike throws him an evil gaze but he does as told, ever so slowly. The restraints are _awesome_.

 

“Deactivate the bomb,” Ryan demands.

 

“Gimme Luke back, _then_ I'll give you Maxine and deactivate both bombs.”

 

Ryan doesn't look keen on agreeing so Mark says. “You haven't got much choice here,” he says. “You do things without argument and I'll tell you where Claire is. Otherwise you aren't finding her 'coz Mike over there was blinded and has no clue where he was taken in order to see her nor do you have any method of contacting the team protecting her because they're on radio silence. I made sure of that.”

 

Mike finally reaches Ryan so Mark takes out the two keys from one of his front pockets and places them inside one of the pockets on Maxine's jacket in plain view of Ryan. “So you can free them,” he says. “Luke?” he politely asks although it's a demand.

 

Ryan is reluctant but he finally let's Luke go so Mark helps Maxine up and gives her a small push for her to get on her way.

 

Luke reaches Mark first, but Ryan runs towards his niece.

 

“Hey,” Mark greets in a whisper when his twin stands in front of him, somehow gathering the strength to not take his brother in his arms.

 

“Deactivate the bombs,” Ryan demands as he reaches Maxine and immediately takes out the key from her pocket.

 

“Don't suppose you have a key?” Mark asks as Ryan begins to work on the cuffs on Maxine's wrists.

 

“I'll give you the codes,” he says reaching behind himself for the gun again. “Car,” he says to Luke and Luke goes.

 

Ryan hands the keys to Maxine whose wrists are not yet free and takes out his own gun so Mark says, “84591.” Ryan reaches inside Maxine's vest and punches in the code. “That's for Mike's vest,” Mark finally informs.

 

“Tell me Maxine's,” Ryan demands. There is still quite a bit of distance between Maxine and Mike due to how long it takes them to walk with the restraints on. Also, Maxine still hasn't been able to open her locks due to the fact that Mark gave her Mike's set of keys and not hers. He'll give them the other set in a minute.

 

“Give me the keys for Luke's cuffs.”

 

Mike has started to walk towards them and they'll figure it out soon enough so Mark spares a look to his brother to see if he has gotten inside the car and begins to take a few steps back when he sees that Luke is safely inside.

 

“I can open Luke's cuffs without a key but you don't have enough time to deactivate Maxine's vest without the code,” Mark reasons as he walks further backwards.

 

“Here,” Ryan says and throws Mark the key which he gets from a pocket in his jeans. “Now give me the code.”

 

“That wasn't a very nice throw,” Mark complains as the key lands a few feet in front of him which means he'll have to walk nearer to them again.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't have the focus to send them into your hands,” Ryan sarcastically apologizes.

 

“Put the gun away,” Mark instructs as he grabs his phone once more.

 

Ryan does and Mark steps forward to retrieve the key from the floor, then he takes the necessary steps back to the car. “95326 for Maxine.”

 

Mark opens up the car's door even as Ryan punches in the code on Maxine's vest and deactivates the bomb. “I'll text you Claire's location when we are far enough away but with still enough time for you to drive to her.”

 

Mark gets into the car, closes the door, and hands the gun and the key to Luke and quickly backs the car and then drives down the road, away from them.

 

It's only a few minutes until they are out of view, so Mark parks in the empty garage he'd previously staked out, gets out and rips away the fake plastic identifying the police car to reveal the real markers, and then makes quick work of changing the plates. And then they're on their way again.

 

“I want you,” Luke says.

 

“Me too,” Mark agrees, taking his eyes away from the road so he can look at his twin.

 

“The road,” Luke reminds when Mark has been looking at him for longer than he should considering he's driving.

 

Mark forces himself to tear his eyes away from his twin and then feels Luke's hand cover his over the gear stick.

 

“We changing cars soon?” Luke asks.

 

“In fifteen minutes,” Mark nods, trying to keep his eyes still on the road.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Keep an eye on the laptop for me please,” Mark requests. “If you're able to tear _your_ eyes away from me,” Mark teases because he can _feel_ Luke's gaze on him.

 

“No one's following us,” Luke assures as he spares a few seconds to look at the laptop before he's looking back at Mark.

 

“You're distracting me,” Mark pouts.

 

“And I'm making you jealous because I can look all I want but you can't take your eyes away from the road?” Luke teases as well.

 

Mark smiles and silence settles over them, the sun setting while they find their way onto the highway which is highly busy although the cars are still moving at quite a fast speed and which will take them far away. _Safe._

 

“Luke,” Mark protests as he sees Luke in his periphery vision, fondling himself with the hand that's not over Mark's on the gear stick.

 

“But I'm so hard,” Luke explains with a wanton voice and opens his trousers to expose his cock.

 

“So you're just gonna whip it out?” Mark chuckles.

 

“Gonna whip yours out as well so I can stare at it while I wank. Gonna watch it rise without any physical stimuli, just me wanking and moaning oh so prettily for you.”

 

“Tease.”

 

“I'll follow through, don't you worry,” Luke assures as he reaches over to open Mark's trousers and pull out his twin's cock before he sets a pace on his own cock.

 

Luke doesn't last long, thankfully, because Mark has grown hard himself watching his twin pump himself, and he swears he's gonna cream himself just from sneaking glances at his twin and listening to him moaning ever so prettily indeed, so much so, Mark fears he might crash the car a few times.

 

Mark thinks the teasing is over but then Luke brings the hand he'd been using to stroke himself which is covered in his spunk up to his mouth, eyes locked on Mark's face.

 

Mark moans. “Oh my God,” he whines. He slows down a bit and says, “Gimme a taste.”

 

Luke leans forward towards Mark, and then takes his hand away from his own mouth at the last moment and slips a finger inside Mark's mouth.

 

“Road,” Luke warns as Mark's eyes close as the delicious taste explodes over his taste buds.

 

He tears his eyes away from his twin whose lips are within touching distance if only he could move the slightest bit forward instead of having to look back at the road.

 

“Good,” Luke praises. “Make sure it's nice and clean.”

 

Mark sucks and licks the finger in his mouth clean before Luke presses in another.

 

He moans around the fingers and he watches once more from his periphery vision as Luke's head goes down and then he's between Mark's stomach and the steering wheel.

 

“Fuck,” Mark whines as he moves his head back down further enough to be able to talk around the tips of the now three fingers inside his mouth.

 

Mark looks down at his twin who spares him a heated look before he takes Mark's cock back in his mouth and sucks.

 

“Road head is not conductive to an escape,” Mark whines but Luke chuckles and laughs around his cock which sends vibrations over Mark's cock and just like that he's coming inside Luke's hot mouth.

 

When Luke comes back up he's licking his lips, and Mark leans over to catch him in a kiss but Luke pushes his fingers further inside Mark's mouth and gets away.

 

“Tut tut,” Luke chuckles.

 

“I promise I won't crash the car,” Mark begs. “Please.”

 

Luke moans and let his fingers slip free before he gives in and locks his lips with his twin's.

 


End file.
